


Two Stories, Same Love

by CasGetOutOfMyAss0907



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, I don’t really write poetry, M/M, but I like how this turned out, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907/pseuds/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907
Summary: A Destiel Poem
Relationships: Dean Winchester/ Castiel
Kudos: 1





	Two Stories, Same Love

Dean Wincester’s wounds

Can conceal 

Love

The suffering, the pain

What Dean Winchester feels 

Drowns out

Castiel’s love 

For Dean Winchester thinks he cannot be loved, but

To only experience pain and suffering

Dean Winchester does not deserve 

Love that can cure 

What Dean Winchester deserves is

Something he can’t have

Says it’s

Thoughts that corrupt his mind

He will never admit it, but

Dean Winchester 

Is in love with 

Castiel, the Angel of the Lord

  
  


_ (now read from the bottom to the top) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for being here. I appreciate you :)


End file.
